The data line demultiplexer is a device in the display device for distributing data signals provided by the source driver circuit to each sub-pixel in the pixel unit.
In the related art, for a display device including three color sub-pixels for each pixel unit, the data line demultiplexer generally includes three switching signal terminals SW1 to SW3, m data signal terminals D1 to Dm, and 3×m transistors. In addition, the display device may also include a gate driving circuit for providing a gate driving signal to each sub-pixel in each pixel unit. The drain electrode of each transistor is connected to a column of sub-pixels. Each of the switching signal terminals is connected to a gate electrode of a transistor for driving sub-pixels of one color. For example, the switching signal terminal SW1 is connected to a gate electrode of a transistor for driving red sub-pixels, and the switching signal terminal SW2 is connected to a gate electrode of a transistor for driving green sub-pixels. Each data signal terminal is respectively connected to the source electrodes of the three adjacent transistors, and the drain electrodes of the three adjacent transistors are connected to sub-pixels belonging to the same pixel unit. Thus, the function of distributing m data signals to 3×m columns of sub-pixels can be achieved.
However, if the display device is driven in a column inversion manner, when the switching signal terminal SW1 inputs a high voltage to drive the red sub-pixels, the data signal input by each of the data signal terminals may be a positive voltage. When the switching signal terminal SW2 inputs a high voltage to drive the green sub-pixels, the data signal input by each data signal terminal needs to hop to the negative voltage. Further, when the blue sub-pixels are driven, the data signal input by each data signal terminal needs to hop to the positive voltage again. During the column inversion driving process, the voltage polarity of the data signal output by each data signal terminal needs to be inverted frequently, and thus the power consumption of the display device is relatively high.